Foreign Traits
'Foreign Traits' Foreign Traits are a group of traits that a critters will not normally get outside of appendages. Every trait is attainable through foreigns, but the process remains extremely difficult. Confirmed Foreign: Anemic, Close-Minded, Clumsy, Cunning, Dumb, Evil, Feeble, Focused, Good, Jealous, Pacifist, Reasonable, Resilient, Slow, Weak, Underpowered. Combinations: Cunning/Focused, Good/Pacifist Indicators: Indicators are a foreign skill that will not normally appear on a critter. They serve as indicators that a critter will get a foreign trait soon or already has it. The following post is made by Fishboner1234, no one knows exactly how foreign traits are passed but this is the best information available at the time. " First off I am not posting this to hear shit about how you THINK im wrong. There are parts of the puzzle I don’t know simply because it never pertained to me and I didnt care to find out. example – transfering traits to a different tier since I only use dragons etc etc. There are two different battles to hidden traits. 1- Getting the traits. You can do this by going to pu or buying a sample of a critter you know has foreign traits. This is actually the difficult part since it is all luck. You can tell right away if the critter has any foreign traits by looking at the dispell attachments or condition durations. 2- Breeding and keeping the traits. To understand it is easier to think of these traits as hidden appendages. With a hidden percentage to transfer. Just like regular appendages. Except you can’t manipulate these using tokens. So if you get two of the same species critter. That have good/pacifist and breed them together you can either get it or not. If you get it you will increase that hidden percentage. To insure that you keep the traits and be able to add more foreign traits or add the apps you want. If you successfully transfer the traits to the new offspring, rebreed the newest offspring with the previous generation to increase the hidden percentage. If you fail. Discard(yes it still has a chance to show the trait in the future but your percentage has already gone down). Rinse and repeat until you get to 5-7 generations of successfully transfering. I do this once with g/pac and then another 5-7 when i add c/foc, Only using the critters with all 4 traits to move on. Only then can I successfully add the apps I want with out losing the traits." Source: http://www.kongregate.com/forums/50-critter-forge/topics/124106-how-to-add-hidden-foreign-traits New Discoveries All critters have the potential of getting foreign traits. They do not necessarily have to be from PU. There is an indicator for each trait. Foreign traits tend to have a higher success of passing when breeding together two critters of the same breeding group. Breeding two random critters samples with foreigns usually do not result in an offspring with that foreign. A breeding group with a large weight in a certain foreign are very likely to pass it onto a critter from a completely different breeding group.